


Short and Sweet

by mayaaminmin



Series: Pepperony 2020 [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo, F/M, High Heels, Pepperony - Freeform, Pepperony Bingo 2020, Tall Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, short tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayaaminmin/pseuds/mayaaminmin
Summary: Tonight was the launch party of the new Stark Industries medical research sector and Pepper couldn’t find her favorite black high heels. Tony claims innocence. Pepper has some doubts.Pepperony 2020 Bingo: High Heels
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Pepperony 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664098
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Pepperony Bingo 2020





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to look up RDJ and Gwen Paltrow's heights but they varied a lot so I just went with 5'8 1/2" for RDJ and 5'9" for Paltrow BD

"Tony, have you seen my heels?" Pepper was frantically searching through her closet for the high heels she was planning to wear to the launch party of Stark Industries' new medical research sector. 

"You'll have to be more specific, Pep, you've got like five different pairs in this room alone." Tony poked his head out of their bathroom, his charcoal shirt still unbuttoned and hair messy and sticking up in some places.

"I don't have that many shoes," Pepper said with a frown that Tony couldn't see, since her head was still deep into her closet, "I'm looking for the glossy, black, pumps with the 5-inch pencil heel. I use those the most for these kinds of events, have you seen them?"

"Nope," Tony said cheerily, popping the 'p' at the end, "but couldn't you just wear another pair? Why do you need those shoes specifically?"

That made Pepper pause her searching. She extracted her torso from the closet and leaned back on the balls of her feet, then carefully watched Tony as he continued to get dressed.

"I'm just saying, you've got other perfectly functioning shoes right here!" Tony said as he tucked his shirt into his pants and expertly tied his tie.

"What about those nice black flats in the back? They'll go great with that dress, y’know."

Pepper got up and smoothed out the wrinkles she made in the said black sleeveless gown and padded softly across the room towards Tony, then she gently wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her chin on his shoulder.

"Tony, sweetheart?"

"Pepper, darling?"

"What did you do to my shoes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony replied innocently, avoiding her gaze in the mirror, “Haven’t seen or touched them all day.”

"Tony…"

"Hm?"

"You know I love you just the way you are, right?" Pepper whispered into Tony's ear as she hugged him tighter, "I love all five feet and eight inches of you."

"Five feet and eight and a half inches," Tony said with a pout, "that half inch is important."

"Yes, and I love you, Tony," Pepper spun him around so that he would face her. Tony still avoided her gaze, though, so she took his face into her hands and waited for him to look at her.

"Tony."

"Yes?"

"Look at me, please?"

After a bit of grumbling Tony shifted his gaze to meet Pepper's and he felt like the air had been punched out of him when he saw the pure love and warmth on Pepper's face.

"I love you, Tony Stark, no matter how much you drive me insane with your Avenging and late night tinkering and silly childish antics." Pepper said fondly, reaching up and softly petting Tony’s hair.

"I-I love you too, Pep," Tony couldn't look away, he was so entranced and awed and overwhelmed by her love for him he felt like he could cry.

Pepper kissed Tony sweetly and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He held her close and sighed as she deepened the kiss, then whined softly when she cheekily nipped his lower lip before quickly pulling away.

"Now tell me where my heels are and you can get some more of that when we get back later tonight." Pepper said with a smirk and Tony scrambled to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love a short, adorable, pouty Tony? Pepper loves her pouty little man. Sometimes Tony needs a reminder that Pepper loves him exactly as he is and they turn into lovey saps <3
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated! You can find me on my main tumblr @mayaaminmin if you wanna chat!


End file.
